A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is typically a flat-panel display. With the development of science and technology, LCDs are being developed to be light-weight and thin, and have advantages such as a wide visual angle, low power consumption, a small thickness, and being free of radiation, which allow users to enjoy the best visual effect.
To display using the LCD display device, gates in a display region of the display device need to be driven. In an application field demanding a narrow frame for the display panel (for example in mobile phones), an approach to achieve the narrow frame is to drive the gates by an integrated gate driver. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of driving the gates by the integrated gate driver in the related art. As shown FIG. 1, an array substrate of the LCD display device includes a display region 10 and non-display regions 11, 12, 13, 14 surrounding the display region 10. The integrated gate driver is disposed in the non-display region 11 and includes a plurality of cascadedly-connected shift register units 111. An output terminal of each of the shift register units 111 is configured to output a drive signal for controlling a gate switch to a corresponding gate line 15 in the display region 10. As shown in FIG. 1, all the shift register units 111 are disposed in the non-display region 11. Of course, it is also possible that all the shift register units 111 are disposed in the non-display region 12. The following description is based on the space occupied by each shift register unit 111 being constant or the same. Because each of the shift register units 111 is connected to one corresponding gate line 15, the number of the shift register units 111 is the same as the number of rows of pixel units 16 in the display region 10. If the area occupied by each shift register unit 111 is denoted by S, the length of each shift register unit 111 along a first direction is denoted by L1, the length of each shift register unit 111 along a second direction is denoted by L2, and the length of the pixel unit 16 along the first direction is denoted by I1. The length L1 of each shift register unit 111 along the first direction is less than or equal to the length I1 of the pixel unit 16 along the first direction, thus the length L2 of each shift register unit 111 along the second direction meets L2=S/L1≥S/I1. Therefore, the length of each shift register unit 111 along the second direction limits further narrowing of the frame of the display panel.
FIG. 2 is another schematic diagram of driving the gate by an integrated gate driver in the related art. Unlike in FIG. 1, a part of the shift register units 111 are disposed in the non-display region 11 while another part of the shift register units 111 are disposed in the non-display region 12, as shown in FIG. 2. The shift register units 111 in the non-display region 11 are configured to drive the odd-numbered gate lines, while the shift register units 111 in the non-display region 12 are configured to drive the even-numbered gate lines. In this arrangement shown in FIG. 2, the length L1 of each shift register unit 111 along the first direction meets L1≤2I1, thus the length L2 of each shift register unit 111 along the second direction meets L2=S/L1≥S/2I1. Compared with the arrangement shown in FIG. 1, the arrangement shown in FIG. 2 reduces the length L2 of each of the shift register units 111 along the second direction. However, with the increasing demands for the narrow frame, the continuous narrowing of the frame of the display panel employing the integrated gate driver becomes more challenging.